Malin's robbery scheme! Trouble in Tokyo!
by Mokona-the-ultimate
Summary: Malin is planning a bank robbery, and gets held up by an evil spirit at the tokyo tower. Not to worry! Yuko shall save the day! xxxHOLIC King of fighters X-over.


Well. Here it is. A cross-over starring Malin, of King Of Fighters, Yuko, of xxxHOLIC, and finally, a variety of lost spirits and demons and stuff like that. Enjoy! ;)

**Author's Note: **Since I got King of Fighters XI, I have just been bowled over by Malin's awesomeness. And Yuko's awesomeness is just too great to be expressed in one or two words, so I decided, what if they met and teamed up against evil demons! This is the result.

**Rated T for some violence and language. Watanuki also makes a couple short appearences but this fic isn't about him so if you want watanuki go read something else and I don't like flaming ok?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was wearing a brown hat. It complemented her blonde hair perfectly. She wore a brown shirt, and brown skirt, with grey legwarmers. The perfect costume, stylish and easy to kick butt in! She stood up and gazed at the huge city of Tokyo, right below her.

"And now it's time to do my job" the girl said in a sly voice. She took a small dagger out of her pocket--------and jumped. Off the Tokyo Tower.

"And........toss!" she tossed the dagger, and it went flying straight through a glass window, on a building not so far away. The girl plummeted down the tower. at the last second, she turned her self and landed inside the tower, a couple floors up from the bottom.

"Whew that was rough. I gave em a nice scare. When they evacuate, it's onto the safe!" she said quietly to herself, so nobody would hear. "Panic is the greatest way to acheive treasure! Oh, I'm going to be so rich! I can just TASTE that money! I, the great Malin, am going to increase my weapon collection 10-fold!! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!'

The girl jumped out of the building, and landed on the ground below. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Eh?" Malin found herself past the building. Far past it. "I only took three steps! What the hell is going on here!?"

Malin reaced into her pocket, and in it, were the two daggers she had taken along with her. The ones thrown at the building and used on the tower.

"Dammit! Soemthing is NOT right here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's like somebody launched a missile, the day that everything ends,Is anxiously being brought about, what could this feeling be?" the space-time witch, Yuko, was taking a stroll in Tokyo, singing the song to the anime, Tenchi in Tokyo. It was then that she noticed the girl semmingly warming at random points around tokyo tower.

"Girl, what are you doing?" asked Yuko.

"What a coincidence" saild the girl. "My name is Malin! Now can you help me. I'm trapped in some stupid loop!"

"It isn't coincidence. It's fate. Karma. _Hitsuzen._" Yuko said.

"I don't care what is IS, just get me the heck outta this thing!" Malin angrily stomped the ground and warped random spots.

Yuko grabbed Malin's hand. At that moment, a small ripple simmed to race around the perimiter of the Tower. Suddenly, a huge mass of black smoke erupted around the tower, and a huge smoke bubbles with one eye formed.

"My my." said Yuko. "A mass of angry spirits. This is different. Odd as well, since I've never seen it here before."

"You two! Get.................Away...................From This............Pl............Ace................" said the mass. "I Will...................Curse YoU FOr All EtERNety!"

Suddenly, black clumps of smoke in the shape oif humans rose from the ground and ran towards Yuko and Malin. They directly targeted Malin, slashing with all their might.

"Ah! Get them away from me!" she shouted, slashing with her daggers. "Help me! They aren't gettting hurt! Please! Give me some sort of strength! Someone!"

"Your wish........is granted." Yuko said. A flash of light surrounded the girl. "In return I ask one thing...."

"I'll do anything"

"I require your most prized weapons." In her hands, Yuko help 2 daggers, Iron claws, a chain and sickle, electrical sword, and a crystal sword.

"Yes"

Malin rose out of the pile of attacking spirits, holding two katanas. "Lady" she said. "Ready kick some demon ass?"

"Of course!" said Yuko, delightfully. She took out a large red bat and slashed three ghosts with it.

Malin slashed wildly, slamming ghosts into each other, pinning them to the concrete and slashing them into the pavement. "You don't mess with us!" she shouted. "Demon dispelling Katana double!"

The katanas glowed.

Yuko took a ribbon out of her hair. "Binding Death!"

The ribbon tied up the head demon.

"Yahhhhhhh!"  
"Hahhhhhhhhhh!"

Shing. Shing.

In the blink of an eye, the all the demons were gone, and Tokyo tower looked normal.

"What WERE those things?" asked Malin.

"The dead" replied Yuko. "They never let go of their sins, and thus these things were formed. Shells of their former selves. It's truely sad. They must have been trying to fill the void in their souls by turning you into one of them."


End file.
